Little Things
by NaraGirlz
Summary: Ketika seorang Hyuga Hinata merasa dirinya tak sempurna karena hal-hal kecil. Bintik Hitam, perut dan paha yang besar serta kerutan diwajah menyebabkan ia tak percaya diri. Ia ingin sempurna karena ia kekasih seorang vocalist band terkenal bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Namun Naruto sangat menyukai Hinata apa adanya, sampai akhirnya sebuah lagu menyadarkan Hinata kalau dia sempurna


**LITTLE THINGS (ONESHOT)**

**Author : NaraGirlz**  
**Genre : Romance**  
**Pair : NaruHina**  
**Warning : Cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu One direction - Little things. Dan aku berharap bagi cewek-cewek yang selalu merasa dirinya tak cantik dan tak sempurna, segeralah bertaubat #plaak. Karena masih ada orang yang mencintai semua kekuranganmu dengan tulus dan sempurna dimata mereka. **

**Maafkan saya jika alur disini GAJE, KECEPETAN DAN ABAL, hehehe**

.

.

.

Pagi yang indah menyinari kamar seorang gadis bermata lavender dan berambut indigo. Mata yang terpejam rapat perlahan mulai terbuka. Suara burung menyanyi riang dipagi hari yang cerah serta penuh warna dimusim semi yang indah. Gadis itu tak segera beranjak dari ranjang, dia masih dalam posisi miringnya. Tangan kanannya berusaha meraih ponsel yang berada tak jauh dari meja yang terletak didekat tempat tidurnya. Wajah gadis itu terlihat sumringah ketika melihat foto dilayar ponselnya.

Foto seorang pria berambut pirang dengan mata biru safirnya. Pria itu adalah belahan jiwanya atau mungkin calon suaminya kelak. Ekspresi lucu dari foto sang kekasih tak henti-hentinya membuat gadis itu terbuai dan tersenyum penuh harap. Mata lavendernya seolah menyiratkan suatu keyakinan yang kuat, "Kaulah masa depanku," itulah makna dibalik tatapan hangatnya.

Uzumaki Naruto bukanlah seorang pria muda biasa. Dia adalah idola semua wanita di Jepang, khususnya para gadis. Pria yang akrab dipanggil Naru oleh seluruh penduduk Jepang ini, tergabung dalam sebuah band papan atas di Jepang. Band itu bernama FoxNine. Tak hanya sebagai pacar, gadis ini juga seorang foxy sejati. Foxy adalah sebutan untuk fans band FoxNine.

Menjadi seorang kekasih penyanyi band bukanlah perkara mudah. Hidupmu menjadi tak tenang sejak semua orang tahu kau adalah kekasih dari seseorang yang terkenal. Wartawan selalu ingin tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan dan apa yang sudah kau lakukan. Wartawan selalu ingin tahu bagaimana sejauh ini hubunganmu dengan orang terkenal itu. Banyak sekali hal-hal rumit yang harus kau hadapi selama kau menjadi bagian dari hatinya. Kau harus memiliki mental baja jika ada fans dari kekasihmu yang membencimu bahkan membully-mu dijalan. Kau harus kuat jika mereka melemparkan sebuah telur kewajahmu.

Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuga Hinata adalah sahabat sejak kecil, tapi mereka tak tahu kapan tepatnya perasaan itu tumbuh menjadi cinta dan memutuskan untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih. Hinata sudah mengenal Naruto jauh sebelum Naruto menjadi seperti sekarang. Dimata Hinata, Naruto sama sekali tak berubah, ia masih seorang anak laki-laki yang cerewet, bodoh, ceroboh, jorok bahkan sedikit mesum disaat-saat tertentu. Naruto juga masih menjadi pelanggan setia ramen Ichiraku yang ada dipinggir jalan sampai sekarang.

Sebagai seorang vocalis dari band terkenal, seharusnya gaya hidupnya jauh berbeda dari masa lalu dan seharusnya gaya hidupnya berubah menjadi glamour. Namun, sepertinya ketenaran dan materi yang Naruto dapatkan tak membuat pribadi Naruto berubah. Itulah yang membuat gadis bernama Hinata semakin mencintai Uzumaki Naruto sepenuh hati.

Selain itu, menjadi kekasih dari seorang artis itu secara tidak langsung juga harus memperhatikan penampilan diri sendiri. Sungguh memalukan jika kekasih Naru yang tampan adalah seorang itik buruk rupa. Mau ditaruh mana kewibawaan kekasihnya. Dulu, Hinata adalah sososk gadis yang cuek dengan penampilannya, tapi semenjak perubahan status Naruto dari penyanyi band biasa menjadi band terkenal, membuat sifat cueknya Hinata lenyap begitu saja. Hinata mulai memperhatikan hal-hal kecil secara mendetail diwajahnya.

Dulu Hinata sama sekali tak merasa terganggu dengan bintik-bintik hitam yang ada dipipinya, tapi sekarang Hinata benci dengan semua itu. Tak hanya itu saja, kerutan sedikit dibawah matanya membuatnya tak nyaman. Jika ditanya bagian tubuh mana yang paling ia benci, Hinata pasti akan menjawab perut dan paha. Hinata merasa kalau perut dan pahanya itu terlalu besar bagi ukuran ideal seorang wanita apalagi kekasih seorang artis. Karena perut dan pahanya inilah yang membuat berat badannya bertambah. Hinata juga mulai kesulitan mengenakan jeans karena terasa sesak. Sejak saat itulah Hinata tak berani mengecek berat badannya. Menjadi kekasih dari seorang penyanyi band terkenal harus memiliki penampilan yang sempurna. Itu adalah pilihan Hinata untuk menjalani hidupnya.

Ponsel gadis itu tiba-tiba bergetar, beberapa deret kata yang membentuk sebuah kalimat, "Hubby", terpampang jelas dilayar. Gadis itu tak ragu sedikitpun untuk mengangkat panggilan yang ditujukan kepadanya. Senyumnya terlihat semakin mekar seperti mekarnya bunga Sakura dimusim ini. Hal terindah bagi Hinata disetiap paginya adalah mendengarkan suara Naruto seperti sekarang ini. Entah kenapa suara Naruto di pagi hari terkesan lebih seksi daripada hari-hari biasa ditelinga Hinata.

"Selamat pagi!" sapa Hinata girang.

"Ehm, kau baru bangun tidur?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya, aku baru bangun tidur. Kau tidak lupa dengan janji kita kan?" tanya Hinata.

"Iya, aku tidak lupa dengan janji kita. Aku sengaja tidak mengambil kerja hari ini demi kau" ujar Naruto panjang lebar.

"Heheheheh," Hinata membalas penjelasan Naruto dengan sebuah tawa garing.

"Cepat bersiaplah, aku akan segera kesana. Ingat, jangan dandan seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku tidak suka," kata Naruto mencoba mewanti-wanti Hinata.

"Iya aku mengerti."

ooOOoo

Usai mandi Hinata melihat wajahnya didepan cermin. Lagi-lagi perasaan Suram menyeimuti dirinya. Hinata menekan kedua pipinya, bahkan sesekali ia menggaruk deretan bintik-bintik hitam diwajahnya. Hinata menghela nafas panjang, ia semakin frustasi melihat bintik hitam diwajahnya yang tak kunjung hilang. Berbagai krim dari dokter dan penanganan laser sudah ia lakukan namun bintik itu muncul kembali. Hanya ada satu jalan untuk menghiangkan bintik hitam itu selamanya, yaitu dengan cara melakukan operasi plastik namun lagi-lagi Naruto tak mengijinkan Hinata melakukan hal itu.

Naruto memang mengatakan kepada Hinata bahwa dia mencintainya apa adanya, tapi bagi Hinata itu tak cukup. Secara langsung Hinata terbebani dengan status Naruto yang merupakan vocalis band FoxNine. Tampil sempurna, itulah yang Hinata inginkan. Kedua bola mata lavendernya beralih melihat perut dan pahanya dibalik cermin. Untuk kesekian kalinya Hinata mendengus kesal melihat kedua bagian tubuhnya ini.

"Haishhh, aku benar-benar gila!," keluhnya.

Hari ini Hinata hanya mengenakan t-shirt putih, celana berbahan denim berwarna biru dan rambut yang diikat seperti ekor kuda serta sepatu kets berwarna putih. Hinata kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia berusaha tampil sempurna didepan Naruto, Hinata sedikit mengubah cara berpakaiannya dari tomboy menjadi feminim. Pada saat itu Hinata mengenakan dress bermotif bunga yang panjangnya hanya mencapai paha, dibalut gardigan berwarna pink pastel serta hak tinggi berwarna putih. Rambut Hinata yang lurus menjadi bergelombang dengan hiasan bando bling-bling dikepalanya. Tas kecil yang Hinata bawa menambah keanggunannya.

Hinata yakin kalau Naruto akan menyukainya. Namun sayang, keyakinan Hinata salah besar. Naruto tak suka melihat Hinata seperti itu. Ia menyukai Hinata yang dulu, Hinata yang tomboy, Hinata yang tak peduli dengan penampilan dan terlebih lagi omongan orang. Naruto sangat menyadari kalau ada beberapa omongan jelek yang sengaja dilontarkan beberapa orang kepada Hinata. Mereka mengatakan Hinata tak pantas menjadi kekasih Naruto hanya karena bintik hitam diwajah, kerutan dimata serta paha dan perut yang agak besar. Sejak saat itulah Hinata berubah. Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya sambil melihat cermin, Hinata menyadari kalau inilah dia yang sebenarnya tapi dia tak bisa mengabaikan omongan orang begitu saja.

"Aku rasa ini tidak buruk."

Din..Din… terdengar bunyi klakson yang menggema diseluruh bagian apartemen. Hinata tersenyum bahagia saat menghampiri belahan jiwanya.

ooOOoo

Pria yang bernama Naruto menunggu dengan tenang dan penuh kesabaran. Ia bersandar dibagian depan mobilnya dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan kedalam saku jumpernya. Naruto tetap terlihat kharismatik walaupun ia memakai masker dan topi agar orang-orang tak mengenalinya. Di balik maskernya Naruto tersenyum puas melihat penampilan kekasihnya yang kembali menjadi Hinata yang sesungguhnya. Inilah Hinata kekasihnya, bukan Hinata beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Kau sangat cantik, aku lebih menyukaimu yang seperti ini," ujar Naruto. _Cup_, Naruto memberi sebuah kecupan hangat dibibir Hinata yang mungil dan merah. Hal ini membuat pipi Hinata memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum dan tersipu malu mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dipagi hari. Naruto kemudian bergegas membukakan pintu mobilnya kepada Hinata. Gadis bermata lavender ini tanpa ragu masuk kedalam mobil mewah kekasihnya. Kali ini Naruto sudah tidak mengenakan maker lagi. Setiap melihat wajah Naruto. Perasaan Hinata menjadi tenang dan nyaman.

"Hari ini kau benar-benar cantik Hinata."

"Aku tahu, karena kau menyukai aku yang seperti ini."

"Tepat sekali, karena inilah kau, Hinata yang aku kenal."

"Hehehe, hari ini kau harus membuatku bahagia."

"Iya aku janji jadi jangan khawatir."

Setengah jam perjalanan dari apartemen Hinata. Sampailah mereka disebuah taman hiburan di Tokyo yaitu Yomiuriland. Yomiuriland ialah salah satu taman wisata yang ada di Inagi, Tokyo, Jepang. Taman ini sudah ada sejak tahun 1964 silam dan dikelola oleh Yomiuri Group. Taman ini bahkan telah ada sebelum Tokyo Disneyland ada pada tahun 1983. Berarti usia taman ini sudah lebih dari 40 tahun dan menjadi salah satu taman hiburan di pusatnya Jepang itu. Terdapat sedikitnya 30-an atraksi seperti _gentlte ride, thrill ride,_ aneka _show_ dan ada pula pemandian air panas yang banyak menarik kalangan pengunjung.

Setelah Hinata dan Naruto mengantri sekitar sepuluh menit untuk membeli tiket . Akhirnya mereka bisa masuk juga ke dalam Mata Hinata berbinar-binar melihat salah satu wahana roller coaster. Naruto menelan ludah, ia tahu ini adalah awal yang buruk. Naruto paling tidak bisa naik ke wahana ekstrim seperti itu. Dia sudah berjanji pada Hinata kalau dia akan membuat kekasihnya itu bahagia jadi mau bagaimanapun, Naruto harus melawan rasa takutnya. Naruto tahu, Hinata tidak akan pernah mengajaknya naik karena gadis berambut indigo itu sangat mengerti apa yang ia suka.

"Hinata, bagaimana kalau kita naik roller coaster?" ajak Naruto.

"Apa?!" jawab Hinata tak percaya. Gadis bermata lavender itu memandang Naruto tak percaya. "Apa kau serius, Naruto-kun?"

"Iya aku serius. Aku ingin sekali mencobanya dari dulu."

"Tapi bukankah kau …"

"Iya aku tahu tapi itu dulu. Sekarang aku ingin naik roller coaster bersamamu."

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu, tapi apa kau yakin?" Hinata masih ragu dengan keberanian Naruto ini.

"Ehmm, percayalah padaku Hinata-chan."

Naruto menggandeng Hinata begitu saja, dan berlari kecil menuju wahana tersebut. Jujur perasaan Naruto campur aduk antara takut tapi juga ingin membahagiakan Hinata. Sebagai seorang pria, ia harus bisa melawan rasa takutnya demi wanita yang ia cintai. Saat mereka sudah berada didepan wahana, nasib buruk lagi-lagi menimpa Naruto. Semua tempat duduk sudah penuh kecuali tempat duduk bagian depan. Naruto menghembuskan nafas secara perlahan.

"Ayo kita naik!" ajak Naruto.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Hinata ragu.

Naruto mengangguk penuh semangat. Ia meraih tangan Hinata dan membawanya ke wahana yang Hinata inginkan. Sepertinya keberuntungan tidak berpihak kepada Naruto, saat mereka sampai ke wahana, semua kursi sudah penuh dengan penumpang. Hanya kursi paling depan yang kosong, akhirnya mau tidak mau Hinata dan Naruto duduk disana. Tak ada teriakan histeris dari para gadis untuk Naruto karena masker masih menutupi erat wajahnya serta topi hitamnya yang melindungi rambut pirangnya dibalik sinar matahari.

Perlahan namun pasti roller coaster mulai berjalan. Jantung Naruto semakin berdebar, ia menggenggam erat pengaman tubuhnya. Naruto langsung memejamkan mata, ia berharap cara itu bisa mengurangi rasa takutnya ini. Naruto sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa Hinata sedari tadi memandangnya penuh arti. Gadis cantik itu tersenyum tipis dan memberi Naruto sebuah kecupan lembut dipipi. Spontan hal ini membuat Naruto membuka mata dan melihat ke arah Hinata.

"Aku tahu kau takut, tapi demi aku, kau mau melakukan ini semua. I love you, Naruto-kun!" Naruto membalas ucapan cinta Hinata dengan sebuah senyuman.

Roller coaster semakin lama semakin menanjak, lagi-lagi Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya. Sebentar lagi riwayatnya akan berakhir disini, pikir Naruto berlebihan. Wusshhh, roller coater terjun bebas dan melaju dengan kencang tanpa kompromi. Teriakan Naruto begitu kencang dibandingkan teriakan yang lain. Hinata hanya tertawa melihat kekasihnya ketakutan.

"Woooooo, Bunuh saja aku Tuhaaaannnn!" teriak Naruto histeris. Hinata semakin mengencangkan tawanya setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto.

ooOOoo

Hampir lima jam yang lalu mereka naik roller coaster, namun sensasinya masih terasa bagi Naruto. Ia masih pusing bahkan sedikit mual. Kengeriannya masih belum surut, bahkan jika diperhatikan dengan seksama, cara berjalan Naruto sedikit sempoyongan karena getaran dikakinya. Hinata dan Naruto duduk dikursi panjang dibawah mekarnya bunga sakura. Yang membuat kedua pasangan ini terlihat cute adalah dua bando mickey mousenya serta es krim yang mereka makan. Sesekali mereka saling menyuapi. Siapapun pasti akan iri melihat kemesraan mereka.

Beberapa kali Naruto melihat jam tangannya dan terlihat sedikit gelisah. Hari libur ini Naruto manfaatkan se efektif mungkin bersama Hinata, karena setelah ini Naruto akan jauh lebih sibuk daripada biasanya karena ia dan bandnya harus promo album terbarunya. Dari pagi sampai menjelang malam, baik Hinata maupun Naruto masih betah berada ditaman ria ini dan sejauh Ini penyamaran Naruto sukses.

"Kau kenapa? kau terlihat begitu gelisah."

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit gugup karena sebentar lagi saat itu tiba," jawab Naruto.

"Saat itu tiba, maksudmu?" tanya Hinata tak mengerti.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu Hinata, aku harap kau terkesan dengan ini semua."

"Kau selalu membuatku penasaran Naruto-kun," ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

"Itu memang keahlianku hehehe."

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi dentangan menara jam yang menyerupai menara big ben menggema diseluruh wilayah taman ria. Senyum sumringah terpancar jelas diwajah Naruto, tanpa ragu ia menggandeng tangan gadisnya yang dimata Naruto terlihat sempurna. Naruto membawa Hinata ke sebuah kawasan yang tampak gelap dan sepi. Hinata bingung kenapa Naruto membawanya ketempat yang gelap gulita seperti ini.

"Kali ini aku ingin kau menutup matamu Hinata-chan!"

"Eh~~ memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku mohon, tutup matamu."

"Baiklah."

Hinata merasakan Naruto menuntun ia berjalan ke suatu tempat. Hinata semakin penasaran dengan semua ini. Ia sangat kesal karena merasa tak nyaman karena dia tak bisa melihat apapun. Tak ada yang bisa lakukan, Hinata hanya bisa nurut dengan Naruto. Setelah beberapa langkah, Naruto mulai berhenti menuntunnya. Sepertinya sudah sampai, batin Hinata.

"Oke, aku akan mulai menghitung dari sekarang dan setelah hitungan ke satu bukalah matamu Hinata-chan. Tiga … dua … satu…!"

Bersamaan dengan dibukanya mata Hinata. Ribuan lampu-lampu kecil dari berbagai warna menyala. Seluruh pohon besar maupun kecil dililit oleh lampu-lampu itu. Hinata terpana dengan pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya, Ini sungguh mengagumkan. Hinata seperti berada di negeri dongeng. Dari dulu Hinata menyukai hal-hal seperti ini. Tak ada hal atau tempat romantis di dunia ini selain tempat yang dipenuhi oleh ribuan bola lampu. Tiba- tiba Naruto membalikkan badannya, tepat saat itu juga sebuah castil kecil setinggi tiga meter menyala terang dengan dihiasi bola lampu putih dan ungu muda.

Hinata membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, tanpa ia sadari matanya sudah basah bahkan cairan bening itu sudah membasahi pipinya. Naruto memandang Hinata dengan penuh rasa bangga, kekasihnya itu tak hanya terkesan namun juga terharu. Tak hanya itu saja, kesan romantis semakin kental saat kembang mulai menerangi malam yang gelap. Hinata langsung menengadahkan kepalanya, dia sudah tak bisa berpikir lagi.

"Apa kau menyukainya, Hinata?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Hinata mengangguk sambil menangis karena perasaan haru yang luar biasa. Ia langsung memeluk erat Naruto dan membenamkan wajahnya ke kedua dada bidang kekasihnya.

"Terima kasih banyak Naruto-kun, terima kasih banyak. Aku sangat mencintaimu!"

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Aku berani taruhan kalau cintaku lebih besar daripada cintamu. Apa tebakanku benar?" tanya Naruto. Hinata pun menggeleng pelan.

"Kau salah, cintakulah yang lebih besar," protes Hinata.

Naruto semakin melebarkan senyumanya, ia pun membalas pelukan Hinata. Ternyata usahanya untuk meyakinkan pengelola taman hiburan ini tak sia-sia. Benar sekali, Naruto sengaja menyewa taman ini selama sehari demi Hinata. Sejauh ini, hanya inilah yang bisa ia berikan kepada Hinata. Mungkin bisa dikatakan ini juga merupakan persembahan terbaiknnya untuk Hinata. Perlahan Naruto melepas pelukannya dari Hinata. Pria brambut pirang ini kemudian memainkan sebuah lagu dari ponselnya. Alunan lagu berjudul "You and I" memecah kesunyian diantara mereka. Naruto mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada Hinata.

"Apa kau mau berdansa denganku putri Hinata?" rayu Naruto.

Hinata tertawa kecil melihat tingkah konyol kekasihnya. Hinata meraih tangan itu dan menjatuhkan dirinya kedalam pelukan Naruto. Kedua tangan Naruto melingkar dipinggang Hinata, sedangkan tangan Hinata melingkar di leher Naruto. Mereka berdansa ala kadarnya, dan saling menyamakan gerak kaki. Saat Naruto memeluk Hinata, ada sedikit perasaan janggal dihatinya.

"Sayang, apa aku boleh tanya sesuatu?" tanya Naruto manja.

"Iya tanyakan saja."

"Aku merasa kau ... sedikit ... kurus," jawab Naruto ragu.

"Benarkah? ternyata dietku berhasil hehehe."

"Kau melakukan diet? Kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku tak mau kau malu hanya karena aku," jawab Hinata.

"Aku tak pernah malu dan kau juga tidak membuatku malu."

"Aku hanya ingin tampil sempurna dimata fansmu."

"Hinata, apa kau tahu kalau aku mencintaimu apa adanya?"

"Aku tahu itu Naruto-kun."

"Kalau begitu hentikan semua ini. Kau tak perlu seperti ini demi diriku."

"Aku melakukannya dengan senang hati."

Naruto tak mau lagi berdebat dengan Hinata disaat romantis seperti ini. Ia membiarkan Hinata memenangkan argumennya. Tapi sejujurnya Naruto tidak menyukai Hinata yang seperti ini. Ini bukan Hinata yang Natural serta cuek dengan omongan orang. Naruto jadi sedikit menyesal dengan apa yang sudah ia capai sekarang, karena dialah yang membuat Hinata secara perlahan berubah seperti ini. Andai saja Hinata tahu betapa bencinya dia melihat Hinata mati-matian tampil sempurna didepan orang lain.

ooOOoo

Tepat pukul delapan malam Hinata dan Naruto keluar dari taman ria. Setelah dari taman ria, Naruto mengajak Hinata berkunjung ke toko CD terkenal di Tokyo. Naruto ingin mengetahui apakah penjualan album bandnya sejauh ini lancar saja. Aneh memang kebiasaan Naruto yang satu ini, tapi rasa penasarannya yang teramat besar membuat Naruto melakukan hal konyol ini. Mereka berdua tak ragu melangkahkan kaki ke dalam toko. Keduanya langsung menuju rak bertuliskan "_New release._" Ternyata penjualan album FoxNine sukses besar. Di rak ini hanya tersisa lima keping CD.

Tak berhenti disitu, Hinata dan Naruto pura-pura menjadi seorang pembeli dan mengecek CD penyanyi yang lain. DI rak khusus FoxNine ada dua orang remaja yang terlihat bahagia saat tangan mereka sudah mengenggam CD dan Hinata menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkan album FoxNine," ucap gadiss gemuk berambut pendek.

"Sampai kapanpan, Uzumaki Naruto selalu terlihat tampan," jawab gadis rambut panjang berperawakan kurus.

"Kau benar, namun sayang kekasihnya kurang cantik. Kau tahu bintik hitam diwajahnya, itu sungguh menganggu, dia juga agak sedikit gemuk. Seharusnya gadis jelek itu juga harus memperhatikan penampilannya," ucap gadis gendut itu.

"Kau benar, aku lebih suka jika Shion yang menjadi kekasih Naruto."

Sontak pekataan dua gadis itu membuat Hinata menghentikan aktivitasnya. Tak hanya Hinata namun Naruto juga demikian. Raut kebahagiaan Naruto langsung padam, tanpa basa-basi Hinata pergi meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja sambil mengusap air mata yang sudah membasahi matanya. Naruto mengejar Hinata yang keluar dari Toko. Hinata benci hal-hal seperti ini, selalu saja komentar yang sama.

"Hinata tunggu!" ucap Naruto sambil memegang pergelangan tangan kanan Hinata.

"Ada apa lagi Naruto-kun, seharusnya kau bersama Shion, artis yang lagi naik daun itu. Dia cantik, sempurna, ideal, tubuhnya langsing bahkan wajahnya mulus tanpa bintik hitam. Tidak sepertiku!"

"Hinata apa yang kau katakan? Aku hanya mencintaimu!"

"Tapi fansmu sangat membenciku. Aku akui, aku memang tak secantik Shion."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan mereka, tahu apa mereka tentangku dan tentangmu. Aku mohon Hinata, jangan seperti ini!"

"Tapi berkat mereka, kau menjadi seperti sekarang! Aku tak pantas untukmu Naruto-kun!"

"Apa maksudmu Hinata?"

"Entahlah," jawab Hinata singkat.

Hinata kembali melangkahkan kakinya tanpa mempedulikan Naruto. Naruto berlari kecil dan mencegah Hinata untuk pergi. Naruto menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Hinata dan mendekapnya erat. Hinata berusaha memberontak, namun kekuatan Naruto lebih besar. Hinata sudah tak kuasa membendung perasaanya. Ia menangis didalam pelukan kekasihnya. Suara isak tangis Hinata membuat hati Naruto trenyuh dan sakit.

"Jika kau tersiksa karena statusku, lebih baik aku keluar dari FoxNine," ucap Naruto tanpa ragu.

"Aku tak mau kau melakukan itu. Kau sudah susah payah mencapai ini semua."

"Kalau begitu abaikan mereka Hinata. Biarkan mereka berkata buruk, mereka tak tahu betapa cantiknya kau dimataku!"

"Aku benci bintik hitam dipipi ini, aku benci semuanya yang ada didalam diriku!" ujar Hinata.

"Tapi aku sangat mencintai apa yang kau benci!"

ooOOoo

Naruto dan Hinata sekarang berada dipinggiran sungai Shi ditengah kota Tokyo. Mereka duduk beralaskan rumput hijau yang subur. Mata Hinata menarawang melihat jembatan rainbow yang ada didepan matanya. Atraksi air pelangi yang ada dijembatan itu tak membuat suasana hati Hinata membaik. Naruto duduk disamping Hinata sambil memetik gitar kesayangannya yang selalu ada didalam mobil mewahnya. Terkadang Naruto melihat Hinata menitikan air mata. Pria tampan ini sengaja membiarkan Hinata menangis agar ia lega dan meluapkan perasaannya.

"Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Naruto. Hinata hanya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan gelengan. "Baik, aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukmu, Hinata. Lagu ini sama persis dengan apa yang aku alami dan aku rasakan sekarang." Petikan gitarpun mengalun secara merdu.

**Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me**

Tanganmu pas ditanganku, seolah telah diciptakan hanya untukku  
**But bear this in mind, it was meant to be**

tapi camkanlah, itu memang seharusnya begitu  
**And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks**

dan aku menyatukan titik-titik pada bintik-bintik di pipimu  
**And it all makes sense to me…**

Dan itu penting buatku

**I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile,**

Aku tahu kau tak pernah menyukai kerutan pada matamu saat kau tersenyum

**You've never loved your stomach or your thighs**

kau tak pernah menyukai perut ataupun pahamu  
**The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine**

Lesung pipit di punggungmu, di bawah tulang belakangmu  
**But I love them endlessly**

Tapi aku takkan pernah berhenti menyukainya

Reff

**I wont let these little things slip out of my mouth**

Aku takkan membiarkan hal-hal kecil itu menyelinap keluar dari mulutku

**But if I do,**

Tapi jika aku melakukannya,**  
Its you, oh its you they add up to**

itu adalah kau, oh itu adalah dirimu, hal-hal kecil itu adalah dirimu **  
I'm in love with you**

Aku mencintaimu**  
And all these little things**

Dan semua hal-hal kecil ini

**You can't go to bed without a cup of tea**

Kau tak bisa beranjak tidur tanpa segelas teh  
**And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep**

Mungkin itu adalah alasan mengapa kau bicara dalam tidurmu  
**And all those conversations are the secret that I keep**

Dan semua percakapan itu adalah rahasia yang kusimpan  
**Though it makes no sense to me**

meskipun aku tak memahaminya.

.

**I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape**

Aku tahu kau tak pernah menyukai rekaman suaramu  
** You never want to know how much you weigh**

Kau tak pernah ingin tahu berapa berat badanmu

** You still have to squeeze into your jeans**

Kau masih harus mendesak untuk masuk ke dalam jeans-mu  
** But your perfect to me…**

Tapi bagiku kau sempurna

.

**You've never loved yourself half as much as I love you**

Kau tak pernah mencintai dirimu sendiri bahkan sebesar separuh dari cintaku padamu  
**You'll never treat yourself right darlin'**

Kau takkan merawat dirimu sendiri dengan baik

**But i want you to**

Tapi darling (kasih), aku ingin kau melakukannya  
**If I let you know I'm here for you**

Jika aku membiarkanmu tahu bahwa aku disini untukmu  
**Maybe you'll love yourself**

Mungkin kau akan mencintai dirimu sendiri  
**Like I, love you**

Seperti aku mencintaimu

Reff :

**I wont let these little things slip out of my mouth**

Aku takkan membiarkan hal-hal kecil itu menyelinap keluar dari mulutku**  
But if I do,**

Tapi jika aku melakukannya,**  
Its you, oh its you they add up to**

itu adalah kau, oh itu adalah dirimu, hal-hal kecil itu adalah dirimu **  
I'm in love with you**

Aku mencintaimu**  
And all these little things**

Dan semua hal-hal kecil ini

Hinata mendengarkan lagu itu dengan seksama, entah kenapa dalam sekejap rasa kesal dan benci terhadap diri sendiri lenyap. Lagu yang dinyanyikan Naruto tadi benar-benar menyadarkan dirinya, bahwa betapa sempurnanya dia dimata Naruto. Naruto tak peduli dengan kekuarangan kecil itu, Naruto mencintai Hinata dan apa yang ada didalam diri Hinata. Orang lain saja mencintai dirinya tapi kenapa dia yang merupakan pemilik wajah dan tubuh ini tak mencintai "mereka." Menjadi cantik bukanlah point pertama seorang wanita agar dicintai kekasihnya tapi hatilah yang membuat pria luluh dan menyanyangi seorang wanita sepenuh hati.

"Kau tahu maksud lagu ini Hinata?" tanya Naruto. Hinata menggeleng walaupun dia sebenarnya tahu maksudnya. "Lagu ini menceritakan seorang pria yang begitu mencintai kekasihnya yang selalu merasa dirinya jelek dan tak sempurna. Sang pria tak mempermasalahkan hal-hal kecil yang menurut wanita itu menganggu, apalagi yang berhubungan tentang fisik. Hinata, apa kau mau mencoba menganggap dirimu sempurna seperti aku menganggapmu sempurna? Maukah kau mencintai dirimu sendiri seperti aku yang mencintaimu dirimu."

Hinata tak bisa berkata apa-apa, tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, hanya aliran air mata yang menjawab kebisuan dari dalam diri Hinata. Naruto tersenyum manis pada gadis yang dicintainya, dan Hinata pun mengangguk, ia berusaha memenuhi permintaan Naruto.

"Apa kau mau berjanji?" ucap Naruto.

"Iya aku janji hehehe."

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang jadilah dirimu sendiri."

"Iya aku mengerti, Naruto-kun."

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata-chan."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto-kun."

Percakapan mereka pun berakhir dengan sebuah ciuman mesra yang sangat mendebarkan jiwa dan hati. Siapapun Hinata dan bagaimanapun Hinata, Naruto akan selalu mencintainya, selamanya. Sedangkan Hinata, ingin belajar lebih menghargai kekuaranganya dan tampil apa adanya seperti dulu kala. Inilah sekelumit kisah percintaan antara dua insan yang dimabuk asamara.

_~ Aku akan lebih menghargai kekuranganku dan merasa sempurna, sesempurna aku dimatamu_~

_Arigatou, Naruto-kun._

**THE END**

**DIMATAMU, DIRIMU SAMA SEKALI TAK SEMPURNA TAPI APAKAH KALIAN TAHU KALAU DISANA ADA ORANG YANG MENGANGGAPMU SEMPURNA. PERCAYA DIRILAH PADA DIRIMU SENDIRI**


End file.
